


Silver Chains

by romans_dull_creativity



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chains, Cussing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Panic, Remus is nonbinary because i said so, TWs:, be grateful /lh, cecil is virgil's older brother tho, have a good day ig, i blame the sadness on that, i wrote this while listening to instrumental versions of songs, self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romans_dull_creativity/pseuds/romans_dull_creativity
Summary: Remus was captured and put into confinement; the human equivalent of rage helps him out
Kudos: 2





	Silver Chains

**Warnings: cussing, panic, chains, self-deprecation**

_hung pictures of patron saints up on my wall_

_to remind me that I am a fool_

Virgil looked up at the wall. He had pictures of the “ _light sides_ ” on his old cork board. He used to admire them, hoping that one day he could be more than a nuisance to Thomas.

Just like them.

He could never. He was a dark side, the evil beings that were there to **hurt** Thomas, not help him. He was paranoia. A fool, really, for even _dreaming_ of helping his host.

_when I am dead I won’t join their ranks_

_‘cause they are both holy and free_

He was done. The others would never accept him. He wasn’t **worth anything**. He sunk to the floor, sobs racking his lanky body. Wiping at his eyes, he stood up and walked to the mirror. He banged his right fist on it, both out of anger and desperation.

_make me love myself_

Virgil lightly jogged to the cork board again, scratching at the posters in frustration. Creativity and Logic’s ripped, leaving Morality fully intact. The fatherly side was familiar for some reason, giving Virgil further reason to go to the front of the mindscape. A small sob escaped his throat as he sunk to the floor again, covering his mouth. A small stream of tears ran over his hand. His eyes soon drooped shut, leaving him to sleep.

_and I’m in ohio_

_satanic and chained up_

Remus tugged at their chains, leaving the skin on their wrists rubbed raw. Gritting their teeth, They kicked the stone floor. They were an evil side they deserved this they were so stupid for wanting to be like the others how could they ever-

Someone tapped on the door. Unable to get up, Remus made a loud strangled grunt to get their attention. They heard footsteps and the click of a lock. The door opened.

There stood a man, probably a bit taller than them, wearing orange and black. His hair was slicked to the side with what looked like gel.

“ **We need to go.** ” The man half whispered.

“ **Go? Where?** ” Remus questioned in a raspy voice. It had been a while since they’d had water. The man made a frustrated noise and helped Remus to their feet.

“ **We’re leaving. The name’s Cecil.** ” 

What did he mean by leave? Remus couldn’t leave! They could get hurt or chained up or-

 **That didn’t matter.**

“ **My name’s Remus.** ” They said, pulling desperately at their chains. The man, seemingly prepared for this, pulled out a bobby pin. He slid it into the lock, turning it until he heard a click. Cecil then threw the pin across the room, tugging Remus into the hallway.

During their walk, Cecil filled Remus in on the whole Janus situation. 

They soon made it to the apparent destination, a black door with a drawing of a spider on it. Remus picked at their ripped jeans. Who was this guy? Were they gonna get locked up again? Their breath hitched at that, causing Cecil to look back at them in concern. Remus nodded, giving Cecil silent permission to knock. So he knocked.

_there’s really just one thing that we have in common_

Virgil sat up hastily at the sudden noise. Who could it be? If it was deceit, he would absolutely flip his shit. That guy was nothing but horrible to _everyone._ He had heard a rumor that he had chained someone up. Virgil didn’t really believe it.

Virgil opened the door, already feeling tears in his eyes. 

“ **R-Remus..?** ” He asked in disbelief. Remus nodded, giving him a quick hug before stepping backwards to let Cecil do the talking. Cecil took the cue, moving closer to V.

“ **What’s up, lil bro?** ” the human equivalent of rage said, giving the emo a quick hug.

“ **So,** ” Virgil started, picking at the skin next to his nail. “ **What’s going on here?** ”

Cecil, brought back to reality, started to explain. About six minutes later, he had brought Virgil up to speed on how he got Remus out, the kind of situation they were in, and that they needed to hide for the time being.

Virgil waved them in, making sure the door was locked. It was almost midnight, but the emo was prepared for this. He pulled a spare mattress out of the depths of his closet, throwing a few extra blankets on it for Cecil. 

“ **Alright, Remus can have the bed for the night. I’ll just sleep on the futon.** ” Virgil said, gesturing to the small couch in the corner. Remus started stuttering, insisting that Virgil could have it.

“ **No. You’ve been chained up for..,** ” Virgil looked at his brother for an answer. Cecil shrugged, flopping onto his mattress and promptly falling asleep.

“ **Alright. A while. Now please try to get some sleep.** ” Virgil’s voice shook a bit. He hadn’t really interacted with a stable person for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> hey how was it  
> .... . -.-- / - .... -..- / ..-. --- .-. / .-. . .- -.. .. -. --. / -.--. .-.. .. - - .-.. . / .... .. -. - ---... / .-. . -- ..- ... / .-- .- ... / -... . - .-. .- -.-- . -.. / .-.. -- .- --- -.--.-


End file.
